Love Is A Bullet In The Brain
by J. Hapgood
Summary: Just some smut-filled Flutter/CupidShot one shots. :) If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters or Arrow and I'm not associated in anyways with CW or DC.**

**So yeah, Flutter/CupidShot was super freakin cute and I couldn't help myself. So here's some shameless smut, basically. This is just a oneshot, although the ne****xt one is semi associated.**

**Enjoy**** and please read and review! :D**

* * *

Staring out at the humdrum of the ARGUS facility, Carrie sighed heavily. She'd tried to adjust, but she just didn't appreciate the way they treated her here, her heart was heavy with loneliness. And she'd been on her best behavior, in hopes that maybe she'd be rewarded.

Little did she know, she would be.

She heard a commotion outside, but couldn't make out the words that were being exchanged. She sat back on her bed, straining to listen.

Shortly after, her door was unlocked and it creaked open. She frowned some, then she saw the guards practically drag Floyd Lawton in and drop him on the ground.

Wanting to gasp in delight, she clasped her hands together in front of her. "Floyd!" She purred, getting off her bed and crouching down to rest her hand on his back. The guards huffed and left.

A groan erupted from Lawton and he scrambled away from her. "Don't touch me, Cutter," he snapped.

Shaking her head, she scooted closer. "Aw, Floyd," then it hit her and she exclaimed with glee. "Are you my reward? My present?" Running her tongue over her teeth, she gave him a seductive look.

He grimaced. She knew that he'd only just finished healing from all of the burns that he'd acquired from the explosion, when he'd sacrificed himself for the Diggles and herself. She was so proud of him for recovering so quickly, but it still hurt her, just thinking about it.

"I'm only here because Waller decided I needed some sort of punishment for talking back to her," he grumbled.

Carrie tried not to giggle, once she'd promised to herself that she'd never giggle at anyone but the Arrow. But that'd been awhile ago, before she met Floyd. "Oh, Mandy must like me," she said.

"Did you not hear anything I said?" He glared at her.

"You're kinda cute when you're angry," she teased, flicking his nose. "Anyways, I've been on my best behavior. And you're my reward."

Shaking his head, Lawton got to his feet and moved to the other side of the cell. He let out a bitter laugh, there was no way in hell he was spending the rest of the day in here with 'Cupid'.

"Waller would never do that. And I'm not a reward, you're a punishment," he shot her a look.

Carrie stepped towards him and he realized how poor of a decision his stance was, she backed him right up against the edge of the bed. "You make it sound so naughty," she laughed.

He swallowed hard.

Running a finger down his neck, she flicked open a button on his prison jumpsuit, making him cringe. He knew this would end badly. Before long, Carrie had all his shirt buttons undone and she was starting to run her hands along his bare chest. A glint in her eye made him tense up, was he the crazy one now?

He closed his eyes for a second as her fingers passed over a few old scars and she noticed he liked it, so she did it again. But this time, he knew better, this time he stepped away. "Stop it, Cutter," he warned, uncomfortable with the buzz in his own body, left from the prints of her fingertips.

"Shh," she somehow managed to corner him again, only this time she used her hands to pin him against the wall, holding his forearms against the cold plaster. He sighed. It was useless. He leaned his head back in defeat, he didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to give in either.

He looked down in panic when he felt her lips touch him, was she kissing his scar? He frowned down at her and squirmed somewhat. "What the hell?" He muttered, alarmed by how much he liked the feeling. He was shushed by the redhead again.

She continued kissing his scars and then stood back up, her nose traveling up his chest to meet his neck, where she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Don't tell me you don't want this as much as I do, we both know it wouldn't be true," she said, giving him that look again.

Opening his mouth to argue, he was silenced when she buried her nose in his neck, breathing him in. Slightly disturbed and almost turned on by her actions, he simply stopped trying to talk and watched her carefully.

She kissed his neck, going down his shoulder and back to his chest. It sent sensations to his mind and down to the rest of him, sensations that he didn't trust. A giggle came up from her and he groaned. "What is it?" he sighed.

Her nose was wrinkled and she looked up at him. "Vincent's a funny name," she said, letting go of one of his arms to tap the name tattooed on his skin. He expected himself to use the freedom of an arm to force her off him, but he didn't. The giggle had been so innocent and so full of humor that he didn't dare move.

She returned to her mission, which she shared the purpose of verbally. "I'm going to kiss every name on you," she murmured happily, then added. "In honor of the deceased, of course."

When she got down to her knees to be able to reach the ones on his stomach, he realized that...maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, her little mission.

Then her tongue got involved, running along the letters of the names of each of his victims. He made a small noise and his hips jolted forward a fraction, making her giggle again. This one less innocent than the first.

As she continued her journey, she let go of his other hand, both of her hands coming down to rest on his hips, holding him still. "You're ticklish, aren't you?" she breathed, the warm feeling making him twitch again.

Her hands clutched his hips, fingers pressing against his skin. He flattened his hands and pressed them against the wall, for stability, which he now realized was required by this entire situation.

Drawing patterns around his belly button with her tongue, she made a little snort to herself, reading another name that amused her. But she was more interested in moving her tongue up his stomach and chest to stop at his neck again. She tilted her head and frowned, looking at his shoulder.

He almost made a noise of disappointment when she stopped.

"Andrew Diggle," her face fell. "You killed John's..."

"Brother," he finished, slightly breathless from her previous actions.

"Oh."

Her hands left his hips, taking the warmth with them. She moved away, sitting down on her bed, which creaked under its new weight. Confused, he asked. "What?"

Shaking her head, she turned away. "It's nothing."

"Why'd you stop?" He breathed, still bracing himself against the wall.

"It's just," she looked up at him, her big eyes appearing incredibly sad. "John helped us. And you killed his brother...I think that's terrible."

Sighing heavily, he moved over and dropped himself onto the bed beside her. "Look, it was a long time ago. When I first got tied up in the sniper business, I was..." he hesitated, choosing his next words very carefully. "I got tied up with an organization called H.I.V.E. They were unique, they didn't just want me to kill people who were interfering where they didn't belong, or bad people, even. They weren't like A.R.G.U.S. They wanted me to kill for their...personal vendettas."

She was still watching him with her big sad eyes, but now there was a little less disappointment in them. Maybe she was realizing how much contempt he was harboring for H.I.V.E. Maybe she just saw the good in him, although he wasn't sure how much of that was left.

Disgusted with himself and what he did in the past, he continued. "I killed Andrew Diggle without knowing who he was or about his family at home. When I did learn, well, I was sick to my stomach for a week. I felt terrible. I was ashamed and angry and...did some things I regret now," his voice died off and he stared at the ground, looking and sounding for all the world like a defeated man.

"I suppose that makes it okay then," her voice sounded more cheery and suddenly her hands were on his shoulders and she shoved him back on the bed. He didn't have time to react before she'd straddled him, smiling down at him as her hands ran underneath the shirt to the sides of his ribs.

He wanted to argue, he wanted to complain, he wanted to push her off, push her away. He wanted to do to her what he did to everyone else, reject her. But he couldn't. Something about the look on her face and the feeling of her pressed against him, her thighs against his hips, he couldn't do it.

She leant forwards, her hair cascading across his chest - he had to bite his lip to keep from making a noise - she kissed his collarbone. In fact she kept kissing his collarbone, moving on to bite and suck the nape of his neck, all the while starting to grind against him.

He couldn't help it, he jerked against her slightly, beginning to respond to her. "Finally," he heard her mutter against his skin, which was pretty hot to him.

He started to grind back, moving up into her. Her breathing got heavier as she then moved down his neck and back to his chest, she seemed to really like it there. Her hands started their own path, exploring him in full. First, she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging softly as she sucked on his nipple, dragging her teeth against it gently.

Then her hands moved to his shoulders, where she pulled him up for just long enough to pull his shirt the rest of the way off, before shoving him back down. Spreading her fingers out she moved down to his hips, sliding to just barely slip under the waistband of his trousers.

That really encouraged him and he grind into her harder, her breaths shortening and coming faster. She moved down to his butt, which she gripped hard with one hand, the other sliding down his thigh.

His own hands timidly moved to touch her, resting on her waist. He wasn't sure how to proceed, it'd been a long time since he'd done this and he'd never done it with a woman so dominant. His hands moved up her waist to stop at her ribs, his thumbs brushed the side of her breasts through the fabric of her prison uniform.

"Come on, Floyd," she purred against his chest. "You can do better than that," her hands came up his hips to his chest, which she used to push herself up, sliding her body down his so that her face was near his stomach. Here she dipped down again to drag her tongue across his abdomen, making him quiver slightly and close his eyes.

His hands slid up her back to her neck, one moving up into her hair, getting tangled in all the red curls. Never did he ever picture himself in this situation, especially not with an inmate. But he'd always pictured himself in a regular prison, if ever in one, not a high security secret government underground facility where they kept prisoners for special super secret missions. Which was a stupid way of putting it, if you asked him.

His breath hitched in his throat as she gripped his trousers, tugging them down a little so she could kiss his waistline, just below his stomach. A moan left his mouth as her chest pressed against his length, he could feel her quick heartbeat through his pants.

That spurred her on and her hand cupped him through his pants as she came up to - finally, kiss his mouth. He'd been waiting in eager anticipation for this and he immediately slid his tongue into her mouth, savoring the taste. Sweet and yet subtle, it was glorious. Their heated kiss was a clash of teeth and a battle between tongues, a battle for dominance.

He used his teeth to tug on her lip and she elicited a moan of her own, which he met eagerly with his hands slipping under her shirt, holding her bare waist.

She sat up, his disappointment was obvious this time and he groaned. She gave him a smirk, before pulling off her top, revealing a standard white bra, which he loved despite himself. Laying back down on top of him, she went back to her grinding, her hands gripping his sides. Now that there was more to feel, his hands ran all over her skin, savoring every touch.

He grasped her breasts and she moaned his name into his mouth, which just about sent him over the edge. Grinding hard against each other, he could feel himself getting harder. And so could she, because she slid off him to the ground, where she discarded her pants. Her matching white boy shorts style underwear was strangely just as appealing as her ordinary bra, there was something so simple about them.

He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and took his own pants off, stripping down to his boxers. He scooted back on the bed, leaning against the wall behind him. She climbed back onto the bed and straddled his lap, smiling at him as her lips locked onto his again.

His hand slid down between her legs and rubbed her gently, she whimpered a tiny bit and moved into his hand. "God, you're wet," he gasped as her hand started tracing the scars on his sides and back.

There was something gentle, yet wildly passionate about their actions, it was aggressive as you'd expect from trained killers, yet as tender as normal lovers would be.

Kissing the line of his jaw, she whispered, "Only for you, my love," into his ear, making his lips split into a surprising smile. The first time he'd smiled since he was shoved into her little cell.

Their arms wrapped around each other, holding the other tight and not wanting to let go. She moved her hips against him and he moved up against her, they moved in unison, in one steady rhythm of passion.

His hand lingered on her back, wanting so badly to unclasp her bra, but he didn't. They were still in a prison, there were cameras watching them twenty four seven and he didn't want to expose her in any shape or form. If he was going to see all of her, he wanted it to be in private, he wanted to be the only one.

She made a small whine and pulled back. "Floyd," she pouted, her palms flattening against the small of his back. But he shook his head, before throwing a look at the camera attached to the ceiling. She followed his gaze and made a face at the camera.

Turning back to him, she kissed him softly, giving his lip a tug. "Did I ever tell you how noble you are?" she muttered, tracing patterns with her finger on his shoulder.

He chuckled. "I'm really not. And the next thing I say is going to prove it."

Her eyes sparked with curiosity and more than a bit of lust. "What's that?"

His gaze mirrored hers and he whispered. "You missed a few names."

She grinned at him and then kissed his nose. "Let's finish what we're doing here, then I'll get your back," she giggled. He was cute, she decided, in a rough sort of way. Not the normal kind, she liked that about him.

Going back to their steady pace, they kept going until she started to quiver ever so slightly and he knew she was close. He moved harder against her and eventually she climaxed, moaning loudly into his mouth, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed just below her ear, which made her trill happily.

He laid down on the bed, still holding her in his arms until they both dozed off, content. They were woken by the sound of the door opening and they jolted up, Carrie stretching carefree as Amanda Waller walked in. Everything about her was as taut as usual, except the tiniest hint of a smirk.

"I hope you both learned your lesson," she said in a flat tone. "Now get dressed, you've got a new mission."

As the two climbed off the bed and started getting dressed, Waller explained the mission, finishing with. "And the security's extremely high grade, so our contact with you will be limited."

Carrie exchanged a look with her teammate, who was buttoning his shirt and she smirked. "I'm sure we'll manage."

"Good, any questions?"

Floyd nodded. "Just the one, what're the hotel rooms like?"

A heavy sigh left Waller's lips and she said. "Two beds, but you'll probably just need the one."

Another look was exchanged, along with a wink and then the two went to gather their things. No longer Floyd and Carrie, the passionate lovers. But now they were Deadshot and Cupid, and oh how eager they were to learn just how passionate those two could be.

* * *

**Well I had fun with that. 8D**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please stick around for the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gooood! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, follows and faves! I really wasn't expecting that kind of feedback, but I'm glad you guys ship it as much as I do. -heart-**

* * *

The silver dress with the thigh slit was mandatory, that's what she'd said, it was important for the mission. But as soon as they were back in the hotel room, it hadn't stayed on long. She quickly discarded it, revealing her lace black bandeau and panties with matching garter belt. She sauntered across the room and sat down on the bed, regarding him with a solid look.

He'd wanted to gape, but he didn't. Instead he went to the floor length mirror and started undoing his tie. He lay the satin strip of cloth on top of the dresser, taking care not to crease it and he then started on his shirt buttons.

Coming up behind him, she spun him around and pulled the buttons open herself. "Stop this idiocy," she'd muttered as she tugged the shirt off of him, before spotting his undershirt and groaning. "Seriously?" She pulled that off as well.

He gave a shrug and kicked off his shoes, his eyes never leaving her now that he got a good look. She noticed him looking and smiled. "Let me get that," she said as his hands started to move down to his belt.

She undid the belt and yanked it off, tossing it onto the bed. "We might need it later," she shrugged.

Ignoring the bulge in his trousers, he went to kiss her, but she put a finger to stop him. "Not done," she said, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off him. She pulled him over to the bed and shoved him down, climbing on top of him, her fingers playing with the bottom of his boxers.

She smiled at him, feeling his length beneath her. She got up and moved down to sit on his legs. "Oh Floyd," she said seductively. "Now that we're alone, I'm going to have so much fun with you."

He tried not to squirm as she traced a finger down his bare abs, all the way down to his boxers, where she hooked a finger under them and slid them down. She moved and slid them all the way off his legs, before leaning back to look at him.

If her face was anything to go on, she was delighted by what she had to work with. She leaned forwards land got down, taking him in her mouth and moving her head up and down his length. He moaned loudly and tried to steady his breathing as she picked up her pace.

He was almost at a climax point when she pulled back, coming back up to smile at him. Looking at her undergarments, then at her face, he smiled back. It was his turn. He sat up and tugged her forwards, his smirk never faltering.

Stripping the bandeau off of her, he then set to work on her garter belt, taking it off slowly, before sliding the lace panties off. He looked at her face, the anticipation that resided there, it made this mission all worth it. To finally have Carrie alone, have her to himself.

He bent down and gently licked her center, sending her hips rocking upwards. He knelt all the way down and grabbed her legs, positioning them over his shoulders. He bent his head and slid his tongue into her, eliciting a slight gasp as she moved her hips into him. His tongue moved around, exploring her fully, he moaned into her and she cried out, grabbing his hair.

He felt her orgasm building, but gave her the same treatment she gave him and stopped right before she reached it. She moaned and grumbled a bit, before he covered her body with his and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Her fingers getting tangled in his hair, she moved against him, rolling over so she was on top and rubbed her body along his. She pulled back to kiss his chest, like she loved so much. Her hand moved down to take him in her palm and slowly rub him, at first gentle, then harder. He moaned and moved into her hand, trying to savor the moment as much as possible.

Again she stopped right before he came, but this time forced him to lay on his stomach, much to his protest. She kissed every name in sight, tracing the ink and running her tongue up and down his spine.

"Mmm, Carrie," he mumbled.

"Yes, dear?" she paused.

He chuckled. "Nothing, I was just...enjoying the sound of your name."

She almost blushed, how sweet of him. Continuing her mission from last time, she kissed every single tattoo she could find, which pleased them both plenty. Then she rolled him back over and kissed him, tilting her head to allow better access to her mouth.

Their kiss was locked for several minutes as their tongues waged war against each other, then massaging the other for comfort, like wild animals licking their wounds. Coming up for air gasping, Carrie looked at Floyd, who was leaning back, taking deep breaths.

She studied his tall naked body, laid out before her and her thoughts went to her previous promise, about having so much fun with him. And fun she would have indeed.

Grabbing the belt that lay at the end of the bed, she gave him a mischievous grin. He frowned some, feeling a little worried.

"Trust me," she said, sweetly. She grabbed his wrists and wrapped the belt around them, securing them to the headboard behind him.

He gave her a lusty look and shook his head. "You bad girl," he teased.

She smiled seductively at him, before starting at his ear, nibbling, kissing and licking. All the way down his neck, and his chest and eventually down his length to his legs. She enjoyed feeling him squirm beneath her, wanting to touch her, to feel her, but he couldn't. Sitting on his lap, straddled, she began to grind her center into his length. After a short time, they were both moaning and grinding and thrusting against each other, yearning for more.

"Floyd," she gasped, biting his neck gently, she kept moving her hips, her moaning getting louder and louder. Once they were almost shouts, she buried her mouth into his neck to muffle her screams of pleasure as she had an orgasm.

He was still moving into her, even after her orgasm, he wasn't even inside of her, just moving against her opening. She moaned softly as a growl escaped his throat, his hips bucking into her, until he eventually came himself. Their moans of pleasure drifted off as they lay back, gasping.

Carrie rested her head against his chest and he leaned his head back, arms still secured by his belt. Apart of him wanted to get his arms free, another part wanted them to stay there till the next round, which knowing Carrie, wouldn't be far away.

She sat up and kissed him, biting his lip and dragging her teeth against it. He softly moaned into her mouth. "You're amazing, has anyone told you that?" He murmured.

She gave him a warm smile and shook her head, before running her hands over his chest. "You're not so bad yourself, mister."

He laid back and closed his eyes, smiling at the feeling of her snuggling down next to him, her hands drifting up to undo the belt. "I wouldn't mind leaving that till next time," he muttered.

A light laugh reached his ears and her lips brushed his temple. "Next time it's my turn, silly," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

He smiled at that. Feeling his hands come free, he slid down to lay properly and he pulled her to his level, where she curled into his chest.

Tangled in each other's arms, they slowly fell asleep again. A pattern had been set for them and for the second time, they slept in peace, a surprising absence of nightmares settled over the room and they were allowed to rest at last.

Of course they awoke merely hours later to repeat the process, but with the roles reversed. He awoke to her kissing the names that were funniest to her, muttering them under her breath and softly giggling. He'd chuckled at that, alerting her that he was awake, to which she'd kissed his lips tenderly.

"Morning, baby," she whispered, tracing her fingers over his abdomen.

He shifted some, his hands coming to rest on her hips. "Morning," he whispered back.

She settled closer to him, running her hand over his chest, she muttered. "I wish you had chest hair."

He chuckled softly. "You're crazier than I thought," he ran a hand through her hair and she settled for his arm, feeling the hair there and smiling.

"It's hot," she grinned at him.

He shook his head and rolled her onto her back, laying on top of her, but holding his weight on his arms. He looked down into her bright eyes, he could get lost in her eyes. Most people compared blue eyes to the sky or the ocean, but both of them having blue eyes, multiple creative examples were running through both minds.

"Are you thinking about my eyes?" she asked.

He let out a surprised breath, almost a laugh. "Yeah."

"I'm thinking about yours. They're like the color of wind, but like wind during a storm," she said, as if it made total sense.

Trying not to laugh, worried that he'd hurt her feelings or ruin her romantic moment, he nodded. "Yours are sort of...blue-ish, really blue-ish actually. Like stone, I guess."

Smiling widely, she kissed him. "That's so sweet," she purred.

Rolling his eyes he slid down to kiss her stomach, her hands finding their way to grip his hair as he moved from her belly button up to her breast, he sucked gently, rolling his tongue around her nipple. She let out a soft moan and pressed her body against his, as he moved to the other breast.

With a tiny little moan, he ran his hands up her thighs, making her squirm some. He grabbed the belt and used it to do the same thing she did, strapping her hands above her head, he could feel her wiggling in anticipation.

Bending down to kiss her neck, he heard her whisper in a sultry voice, "Fuck me, Floyd," in his ear.

He immediately felt himself harden and he gave her a little smirk. "Oh I plan to," and he started sucking on her neck, his hands going back to sliding up and down her thighs.

Carrie seemed to be ready for him to take her as she gave a little impatient whimper as his finger caressed her center, not putting any pressure on it. He softly bit her ear, getting a little happy gasp in return.

"Enjoying yourself?" she purred breathlessly.

"Oh god, yes," he groaned.

The night disappeared in their passion, a whirling mixture of ferocity and lovemaking, screams painted on the walls in ecstasy and the memories of each other's touch was seared into their skin and minds. The intensity of two trained killers, inspiring future shared nights and laying out a path of perfection for them. A beautiful blossoming relationship that would bring pleasure and pain, in the most enjoyable way possible.

But for now they slept, they slept like they did when they were children, without fear, without worry or stress. Peacefully and undisturbed, locked in a permanent embrace. Together and safe, for now. And for right now, for just this one, excellent moment; it was all they needed.

* * *

**Well, this has been sooo much fun! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews. :) But I think I'm done with Floyd and Carrie for now. I might move onto a different couple. If you have any Arrow/Flash couple requests, let me know!**

**-J.**


End file.
